


Call Me Devil

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Back to 2011, Breakup, Call Me Devil, Cute, Dan is jealous, Deals, Drugs, F/M, First Meeting, Fluffy, Friendship, Lucifer building himself a home in L.A., Lucifer is fascianted by Chloe, Minor Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Not Beta Read, Sex, Worried Lucifer, a feeling, bad boy Luci, bit of an AU, can't think of any more tags rn, cases, definitely an AU when I think of it, different, just read it, married Dan and Chloe, sin - Freeform, the Devil - Freeform, therapy sessions, tw, worried Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: A.D. 2011 - Lucifer is back on earth and after helping his brother out and the events of his first day back, he decides to stay in L.A. and build himself a home and business. Yet he can't get the feeling out of his head he had in the club. Something special so he starts to look into it and meets Chloe...
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Twitter you may remember that I promised you the first chapters of this ages ago but I continued to work over it bc I wasn't really satisfied. I like how it turned out now so here is the 1st chapter of "Call Me Devil".  
> Hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> love, Y.

**A.D. 2011**

His first day back on earth had been more exciting than he would’ve expected it to be. After pouring himself a drink, Lucifer sank into one of the comfortable armchairs of his hotel room and his thoughts drifted to today’s events. His little tête-à-tête with those women had been quite refreshing. So had been their little hunt of the thief that turned out to be a murderer. 

The most unexpected event though, had been his brother's behavior. He loved his siblings, even though they had not done anything against his banishment from Heaven. Amenadiel had always been his role model, his secret hero of all his siblings. No one ever knew of course. He had never showed them how their behavior after his fall truly hurt him or how he felt. How their words affected him since he had been a child. Hearing his brother say, that he was evil. That he was meant to be evil because he was the Devil hurt him, more than he would admit to anyone. He had been angry and sad and he had understood that they’d never accept him. Accept who he was. After that he had given in and shoved his brother away for good. If they didn’t accept him, they could go to Hell. He chuckled at his own joke and immediately winced at the pain in his back. Cutting his wings off had been a drastic measure but he couldn’t care. He wanted to show them that he didn’t belong to them anymore. Cut all ends lose that still tied him to Heaven. Getting rid of his wings had just been the last and final step to be free from all of them. From Dad and his siblings, from Heaven and at the moment Hell. He had convinced his brother to stay on Earth. He knew that Amenadiel would never break a deal. He was too honorable and pure to do this. 

His thoughts drifted to the club they had visited and fought in, Roco’s. The location was beautiful and a thought placed itself in his mind. He liked parties, he liked sex and alcohol. What if he bought it and made a nightclub out of it? He grinned. Yes… He would like that. Lucifer sipped from his drink when Mazikeen entered the room. She still wore the old armor from Hell. They needed to change that, he thought and took another sip. 

“Mazikeen!”, he cheered instead and smiled. “What can I do for you?” 

She crossed her arms and looked at him, scrutinizing, careful. He knew that she was afraid of him. Sassy but still careful. She knew what he was capable of after all their years together, torturing humans in Hell. 

“What now that you got me here? Will we stay?” 

“Yes, for now we will stay. I like it here”, he confessed. “This place is full of sins and what better place could there be for the Devil than this?” 

He smiled. Maze grinned mischievous, took another glass and poured herself a drink as well. She gulped it down before sitting on the sofa opposite him. 

“This is good”, she admitted and looked at the empty glass. 

“We need to get you some clothes”, he then said and got up. 

He felt sore and stiff. Well cutting of his wings had been painful. Lucifer shoved the thought away and headed to his bedroom. 

“I’ve some business to take care of tomorrow. I want you to go and get some clothes before we’ll go to our new place.” 

She nodded and he vanished, closing the door behind him before he got himself another drink from the bottle he had taken with him. He didn’t want to be sober. He couldn’t. Not right now. Shoving all thoughts about his wings away, he thought about the location again. This place had great potential. While stripping down, his mind drifted to another memory of today’s events. A tingling sensation at the fighting club. It had felt strange and yet so right. He had never felt anything like this. Neither in Heaven, nor in Hell. Naked he poured himself another drink and drank it in one move before he sank into the cool sheets. But despite being exhausted from today’s events, he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, his thoughts always drifting back to the club and this strange and weird, yet wonderful feeling. Almost… No. That couldn’t be, it was ridiculous thinking about something like a heavenly power here on earth except himself and his brother Amenadiel. He would know if one of his brothers or sisters was on earth as well. Unable to get the rest he needed, he got up again and slipped into a silken dressing gown, got another drink and sat in one of the armchairs by the balcony. This hotel had a fantastic view at the illuminated city. Los Angeles. City of Angels. What an irony. Lucifer smiled wickedly and had another drink while he stayed awake, watching the city wake again in the morning sun. 

Early the next day he once more made his way to the club and looked around. There even was a penthouse that belonged to the location. After wandering around, he made his way to the current owner, wanting to discuss how he could get what he wanted. The house of the man was huge and expensive. Confident like usual he rang the bell and a young woman opened him. He immediately recognized the look on her face as her eyes wandered over his body. Pure lust. He smiled. 

“How can I help you, Sir?”, she asked and avoided his look, obviously embarrassed by her thoughts. 

“I'm here to speak to Mr Cooper. I’ve a business proposal.” 

“And who wants to speak to Mr Cooper?” 

“Oh, excuse me”, he smiled. “The name’s Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar”, he said and stretched out his hand she took. 

He smiled at the young woman, fully aware of the effect this had on her. She pulled him in, hurriedly closed the door behind them and shoved him into a near broom closet. He laughed and gave into her actions while she shoved him against the wooden wall and pulled at his shirt. Wickedly he smiled into her kisses and let her be in control while she wandered with her hands over his body. 

“Well someone’s naughty”, he mumbled in a hoarse voice and she laughed. 

“I… just… couldn’t help myself”, she mumbled. 

“I know”, he confessed and looked her deep into her eyes. “What is it you truly desire?”, he asked in a lascivious tone. 

“I… I…” 

“Yes?”, he grinned. 

“I want to get famous. I want to be an actress.” 

Stunned that she had just told him her wish she looked at the attractive man in front of her, buttons on his shirt undone, hair a bit ruffled and lips slightly reddened from their kisses. He grinned and kissed her again. 

“Don’t worry love, you look stunning, I’m sure you can do it if you really want it.” 

“You think so?”, she asked and he nodded before he kissed her again. 

“But for now... Why don’t you give into your current desires?” 

She obeyed and they shagged right in the broom closet. After a while he got out of it and let his hand slide through his ruffled and messed up hair while he tugged in his shirt. Well that had been quite nice, he smiled while she wandered past him into another room. Lucifer had promised her to wait and after a few minutes, she returned with an old man, neatly dressed and slightly smiling. 

“Mr Morningstar!”, the old man greeted him and they shook hands. “I heard you’re here because of business. How can I help you?” 

Lucifer scrutinized him. The man looked friendly but he could sense, that there was more to it. This was not right. He was too forthcoming with this. 

“I’m here to make you an offer. I want to buy the Rico’s and the penthouse.” 

The other man started laughing and guided him into a huge living room before pouring them a drink. 

“Thank you”, Lucifer said politely and waited, sitting in an armchair, crossing his leg. 

“You’re serious?”, the old man asked and scrutinized him. “What makes you think I will just sell it to you? I’ve never heard of you before.” 

“Oh I’m new in town. Just moved here you’d say”, he smiled and waited. 

“So why would you want it? The penthouse and the club?” 

“I went there. Yesterday”, he confessed. “It’s a great location. I want to make a night club out of it.” 

“A night club? Do you’ve any experiences in that area?” 

“Let’s just say, I’m a very fast learner.” 

This man was getting on his nerves, yet he stayed calm. He knew that rushing this wouldn’t help and get him what he wanted. 

“So what would you give me for it? What would you do to get it?”, the man asked and looked at him, mockingly. 

“What about a deal?”, Lucifer suggested. 

“What kind of deal?” 

“Well you get me what I want and I will get you, what you desire.” Lucifer got up and looked at him intensely. “Tell me. What is it you want? What do you desire?” 

The other man’s look got blank. Dreamy. 

“I...” 

“Yes, tell me...”, he smiled, quite satisfied with the outcome. 

“I want my son to come to his senses. To come home and learn from me.” 

That was not what he did expect at all. Stunned he looked at the older man for a moment and thought of how to use this to his advantage. 

“What about your son?”, he asked again. 

“He... He left to study. But failed and I want him to come back and work in the family business.” 

“Alright”, Lucifer said calmly and unimpressed. “I get your son to work at your business and get home and you give me the club.” 

The man struggled slightly. This club was worth way more than a simple deal like this, and both of them knew it. Yet the older man was willing to give in. A triumphant smile spread across his face and he knew he had defeated him. Or at least thought he had. Suddenly the face of the man opposite changed and he looked defiant and cross. 

“Why should I trust you, Mr Morningstar? And why give in without getting more out of this deal?” 

“Because this is what you truly desire. And making a deal with the Devil is unbreakable.” 

“The Devil?”, he asked suspicious and laughed. 

“Standing right in front of you”, he joked and Cooper looked afraid now. 

He knew it must be his look. The look he usually shot people to silence them or get what he wanted. Mr Cooper struggled with his decision. Lucifer sighed. 

“Alright, what else do you want? Money? It usually is money, you humans are so fond of it, are you?” 

“My son and 40 million”, Mr Cooper said. 

“It is money”, Lucifer grinned and nodded. “Alright. A deal is a deal.” 

Lucifer offered him his hand and the man took it. Relieved as it seemed. They exchanged details and quite happy about his deal, Lucifer made his way back through the city to the hotel. While driving through L.A. he watched the people around him. He had visited Earth a few times before. His last time somewhere around the 1970s. A completely different time compared to now and just a few days. Nowadays humans were more permissive than back then. He definitely liked that. His thoughts drifted to his little shag with the girl in Cooper’s house. L.A. was definitely his town. While he drove through the city, he unconsciously arrived at the beach. He had always loved the beach. A thing – and he couldn’t deny it – his father had created marvelously. He parked and headed down the sandy road to the water. There were people sun bathing, kids playing in the sun, couples and families. He ignored them but could feel their looks. Sometimes it was annoying – like now when he just wanted to be alone in his thoughts – but then he somehow was used to this. He made his way down to the water where he found a calm place. Lucifer slipped out of his jacket, lit up a cigarette and sat in the white sand. This deal was perfect. He would get the club by the end of the week and then he could start the renovations and meanwhile he would have convinced Mr Cooper Jr. to get back to his father. Nothing could go wrong. His thoughts drifted off and he started to plan what to do about Cooper’s son and the club when two women approached and greeted him. 

“Hey stranger”, the blonde one said. 

“Waiting for someone?”, the second one asked, a redhead. 

Lucifer looked at them more closely, both were very pretty and he could see what they wanted. 

“No, actually not”, he smiled. “Just passing the time.” 

“Are you in for a little fun?”, the blonde asked him and smiled. 

“Oh I’m always for fun!” 

“Well then follow us”, the redhead said and they helped him up. 

Half an hour later he and the girls ended up at a fancy beach party. They danced, drank, took drugs, partied and it was late when he sat at the bar and ordered another drink, lighting up a cigarette. 

“Cooper Darling, where are you?”, he heard a woman shout and turned to the voice a few meters away from him, sipping on his drink. 

He saw the young woman wander through the crowd, a cocktail in her hand, sunglasses holding back her hair. 

“Cooper darling!”, she shouted again and a second later a man appeared. 

“I’m here darling.” 

He knew the man. He had seen a picture of him earlier today. At Cooper’s place. This was his son. The son he wanted to return. Lucifer followed and watched them. Maybe today was the day that he’d get this over with. Return Eric to his father. Smiling he poured down his drink and followed them to a small tent where people where dancing and getting drinks while a band played. The woman and Cooper Jr. sat at a small table and ordered some drinks. While getting another drink himself, the woman left and he finally made his way to Eric, talking to him. 

“Mr Cooper”, he said smiling and stretched out his hand. “Nice to finally meet you.” 

The younger man took his hand and looked genuinely confused. 

“And who are you may I ask?” 

“Oh I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself properly. Lucifer Morningstar. Pleasure.” 

“Mr Morningstar”, Cooper said, still confused. “I’m sorry, the name doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“Oh... I’m sorry, I’m new here. Just popped up so to say”, he sarcastically said. 

“And how do you know me?” 

The other man’s tone was suspicious now, scrutinizing him. 

“Due to your father. He and I have a business relationship.” 

“Oh... Right.” 

Cooper had another sip of his drink, still watching him when the woman returned. 

“Who’s your friend?”, she asked and smiled. 

“Lucifer Morningstar”, he once more introduced himself, standing up and taking her hand. “Pleasure to meet you dear.” 

She sat down beside her boyfriend again and kept looking at him. 

“So how can I help you Mr Morningstar?”, Eric now asked annoyed. 

“I made a deal with your father. Promised him to get you two together again.” 

“And why would I go back?” 

“Why wouldn’t you?”, he asked cheeky and smiled again. 

“My father and I have a complicated past. I will never go back to him.” 

“That’s not a possibility”, Lucifer smiled. “Your father wants you back in his life. He wants you to take over the family business. Tell me, isn’t that what you want?” 

Coopers look got blank and Lucifer knew it was because of him. He smiled again and concentrated on the truth inside the human. 

“I.... I want my father to pay.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“He.... He killed my mother.” 

Lucifer didn’t expect that. Had he just made a deal with a murderer earlier? This time it was his confused look that made Cooper laugh. 

“Well not actually killed her”, he clarified. “But drover her into suicide.” 

“Why?”, the woman by his side now asked. 

Apparently she had never heard of this theory before either. 

“He cheated on her. On and on and on, even after he promised her to stop. After he told her he still loves her. He lied.” 

“Humans are simply not made for faithfulness. Why blame him?” 

“She killed herself because of him!”, Cooper now shouted and got angry. 

“Alright, I got it”, Lucifer said. “You’re angry and don’t intent to return. But think about it. He owns a big company and lots of properties all around L.A. You could own it all by just forgiving him. You don’t have to be friends with him. Just work with him and use it to your own advantage.” 

He could see that the other man started to think about what he had just said. He knew that humans were easily to be tempted by money, fame, sex or other similar things. So now, he just had to wait. 

“So you’re suggesting”, Cooper Jr. started, “that I should take over the company and make him pay like that?” 

“Precisely”, he grinned and sipped on his drink. 

“That’s not a bad idea actually. I can ruin him with that. Make him pay for what he did to our family.” 

“Not exactly what I imagined but yes”, Lucifer said. “It’s one possibility.” 

He waited. He let it sink in. This would soon be solved. 

“Do we have a deal?”, Lucifer then asked. 

“Alright. I’ll get back to my father. But you owe me mate.” 

“A deal is a deal”, Lucifer said simply and they shook hands. 

Problem solved. All was fine. They continued drinking and celebrated. He ended up with Cooper’s girlfriend, the blonde and the redhead in bed. They had sex all night and he somehow couldn’t get enough of all this. Parties, sex, alcohol, drugs. Everything he stood for, according to these humans believe. Pure sin. Evil if you say so. He grinned and made his way out of bed, shoving their naked bodies off of him. Somehow, they had made it back to his hotel. Naked he poured himself a drink and looked out of the window. It was raining. Who would have thought that it would rain in L.A., he thought, poured the golden liquid down and slipped into his dressing gown before he headed to the other room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small one this time :) enjoy!

Maze sat in an armchair, polishing her knives and smiled when he entered. 

“Someone had a good night”, she teased and smiled. 

Silent he made his way to the balcony and started smoking. He and Mazikeen always had a special bond, even in hell. She was his best torturer and most loyal demon. That had been the reason he had got her here. Yet she was dangerous in her own ways and he knew it. He had decided to stay careful until both had settled here in L.A. He knew she could get angry very easily and he didn’t want to upset her. He smoked in silence and then headed back to his room to dress. After a shower, he returned in one of his new suits. He liked the fashion of today. Quite satisfied he looked at his outfit. He wore a dark blue three-piece-suit, white shirt, simple black shoes. He needed to look for a place while they renovated the club and the penthouse. He didn’t want to stay in this hotel forever. 

“Where are you going?”, Maze asked when he entered the living room of the suite again.

“I’m off to see what’s on the market”, he said simply. “Won’t be back until late tonight.”

“Shall I come?”

“No. I can do this alone.”

He left and made his way downtown to one of the real estate agencies. He needed some place to stay. Some place he could call home for the time staying here. He ended up in an agency that looked very fancy and was owned by a woman called Miranda Williams. Her secretary and she were stunned when he entered the office and both made a fuss when he said what he wanted.

“I’m looking for a place to stay”, he simply said.

“Well then you’ve come to the right place”, Mrs Williams said, smiled and they shook hands while she guided him into a small part of the office that was separated from the rest with a glass wall. 

“Anything to drink Mr Morningstar?”

“Some coffee would be nice”, he said and smiled.

A few minutes later her secretary arrived with a hot cup of coffee for him and a smile on her face while her eyes wandered over his body. Miranda Williams shot her an annoyed look and the young woman quickly hurried outside.

“So what are you searching for exactly, Mr Morningstar?”

“Oh, what do you have to offer?”, he asked in a lascivious tone instead. 

“Whatever you desire”, she smiled and her eyes wandered to his lips. 

“Usually that’s my part”, he joked and they started to look for some properties he’d like.

Miranda showed him a beautiful house in the mountains. 

“You can see the sunset from there. It’s stunning.”

“Sounds perfect”, he said. “Can I see it?”

“Well I’ve some appointments later but I can skip that if you want to see the houses we discussed.”

He knew it was because of the money. He was willing to invest a lot of it and Miranda needed it apparently. 

“Sounds good to me darling”, he teased and she blushed. 

She got her stuff and both of them left. Lucifer drove them to the different locations. At last they looked at the house in the mountains. It wasn’t a house at all, he realized when they drove up the driveway to the house. It was one of the villa’s up here. Large driveway, two floors, pool, garden, full interior and a wonderful view. That’s what she said so they strolled through the house. He liked it.

“Now to the best part Mr Morningstar”, Mrs Williams said and lead him outside the terrace. “The pool and the view.”

He was stunned. The sun had already started to set over the city and the view simply was stunning. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?”, Mrs Williams asked.

“It is”, Lucifer admitted.

“So what about the different properties we saw? Are you interested in any of them?”

“I am.”

“Great!”, she said happily. “What do you think about setting up the contract then?”

He slipped his hands in his pockets and smiled at her. He could see and feel the effect that it had on her. Slowly he moved closer until there were only inches between them. Her breath hitched.

“What about if we do something different instead?”, he asked.

“Like what?”

He leaned forward and kissed her. It got heated quite quickly before he pulled away again, looking at her. She blushed and he could see that she was unable to resist him, even though her behavior was completely unprofessional. A triumphant smile spread across his face and she giggled.

“Like this”, Lucifer said in a dark voice and kissed her again while shoving her to the comfortable looking sofa. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when he returned to the hotel room. Maze was in the living room area again, having a drink, waiting. Lucifer opened his tie and the first button on his shirt before he poured some of the golden liqueur in a glass for himself. Maze just watched him.

“I found some place for us to stay until the penthouse is ready”, he simply said. “We’ll move out of here tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me. More privacy”, she said and winked. 

He smiled. They have had a rather heated affair down in hell, but now he didn’t feel like he wanted to continue this. Not now at least. He sank into one of the comfortable armchairs when Mazikeen stepped to him and sat on his lap, folding her hands behind his neck and looking at him. 

“You seem distracted. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Why should something be wrong?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

She scrutinized him and then let her hands glide downwards to distract him. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Confused she looked at him. He had never said no before.

“I’m not in the mood” he simply said, carefully shoved her away and headed into the bedroom. 

He still had to get the money to finish off today’s deals. His thoughts drifted to the feeling he has had in the Rico’s. The tingling sensation, the feeling of happiness and freedom and... He shoved the thought away again and got another drink. He was restless and he knew getting some sleep was impossible so he once more headed out, walking down the streets of L.A.

_ Two weeks later _

The renovations in the club had taken longer than he had wanted to, but now that everything was finished, there was nothing holding him back to open ‘Lux’. He grinned at the name he had chosen. Not the worst since Lux in Latin meant light and he had been the light bringer before his fall and outcast of heaven. Quite ironic. He and Maze were staying in the house up the hills for now. He really liked it here, private, a beautiful view, yet he was close to Lux and the city. He slipped into his jacket and made his way down to the car. Maze was already waiting for him . Lucifer made his way down to his car, a wonderful black 1962 Chevrolet Corvette. He smiled softly and looked at  it for a moment. He immediately had fallen in love when he had seen it. They got in and made their way downhill. They both wanted to check out if all was ready for opening night tonight. Maze would be responsible for the bar and the staff and he knew she was somehow looking forward to this. So was he. They drove into town and Maze was unusually quiet. He knew that she was still not over the fact he had rejected her that night. Yet it had felt wrong. His thoughts drifted to the tingling feeling that night at the club and he had decided to look into it. Why had he felt this way? Why was it even possible that he still lingered there with his thoughts? He hoped that the CV-tapes from the Rico’s would help him with this. Soon after they arrived at the club and he parked, tossing the keys at the valet parking service boy he had organized. 

“Evening Sir”, he greeted while Lucifer and Mazikeen made their way inside. 

Lux was located on the ground and lower floor. The ceiling was higher than usual and there were two flights of stairs that led down to the bar, the dancefloor and the rest of the seating areas. There were comfortable looking sitting accommodations, that could be separated by dark red velvet curtains. Some sitting areas were located further up when you entered the bar and weren’t as quiet as the one's downstairs. The lightning was cozy and some tech guys checked all the lightning and the technic and sound system. Some girls were already positioned behind the bar and discussed some things for tonight. He had organized dancers, the best DJ in town, the best barkeepers and a good security team. He didn’t want this to flop. He had always been quite ambitious when it came to projects like this. He valued his good reputation as someone who liked to have fun. 

All seemed fine here so there surely was no need to get nervous about the opening night. Maze was already talking to the guys at the bar while he made his way to the huge piano in the middle of the room. It was beautiful and it had been ages since he had played. There was no music in Hell and yet music was the thing he valued most about humanity. About earth. His long fingers stroke over the lid and he made his way to the bench and sat in front of the instrument, opening the lid for the keys. Smiling he thought of a song and when he found one, he started playing. Soon the notes to  _ Nothing Else Matters _ filled the air and he lost himself in the music. When he finished, a bit out of breath, the people around him had shuffled closer and now applauded. 

“Thank you”, he mumbled and stood up to get upstairs and look at the penthouse.

Everything was fine down here and he was sure tonight would be a great opening. The elevator got him – after entering a special pin code – upstairs right into his flat. It was beautiful. There was a bar and a library in the living room, the bedroom and bathroom were huge and the kitchen as well. The balcony had a wonderful view over the city. He loved it. His books had been sorted into the shelves, his clothes in his wardrobe, the bar and kitchen stocked with food and drinks. There even was a second piano for his private use. Everything was perfect and ready to move in. Lucifer got to the bar and poured himself a drink before going to the balcony and looking down at the city. The view was stunning. Yet he felt at edge, restless, in his thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling he had while first being here. Trying to finally found out what was going on with this, he made his way back in, sat on the expensive Italian leather sofa and looked through the tape of that night. He skipped to the part where Amenadiel had arrived with him. There hadn’t been anything except a woman standing quite close to him, looking in the opposite direction. But that couldn’t be it, could it? Unsatisfied with what he had found, he ended the tape and sighed. But that had been the moment. He couldn’t explain it otherwise. But a simple human being couldn’t have that effect on him, can they? But what if she wasn’t one of the ordinary humans? What if she was special? Lucifer knew, that he had to find out more. He once more looked at the tape and stopped when the camera hit her face. He had to admit, that she was a very  beautiful woman. He guessed she was in her 30's, standing about 5'6", with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair she had put up into a ponytail. He stared at the picture of her and realized that there was more than he could see at the moment. 

“Who is she?”, he heard Maze behind him and he startled, quickly turning off the tape again.

“No one”, he said. “I just looked into something.”

She scrutinized him for a second and then crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking around.

“Nice place”, she said. “All is fine downstairs. We still have time until the guests arrive and the press. Will you come down when they arrive?”

“Obviously”, he simply said, still in his thoughts.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but don’t shut yourself off.”

She wandered off and left him alone again. Lucifer knew she was right. Instead he tried to occupy his mind with some more... distracting things. He settled into one of the comfortable armchairs and turned on the television, putting in a DVD he was quite eager to see a few days ago. He assumed it would help him now. To relax. He made himself comfortable and started the film. A second later the title popped up on screen and he smiled at it.  _ Hot Tub High School. _ Could be interesting.... 

A while later – Lucifer was very aroused – he suddenly realized who the blonde woman - who was currently naked in a hot tub, talking dirty - was. Bloody hell! His arousal quickly faded away when he frantically looked for the remote and stopped the tape. He sat up and looked closer, hair ruffled, shirt and fly open. It was her! The same woman from the tape. The same woman who apparently had made him feel like that. His erection was now fully gone and he knew there was no use in continuing this. 

“Bloody hell”, he mumbled, shut off the TV and made his way to the shower.

It was late anyway and the first guests would arrive soon. After a long shower he dressed into a black suit and white shirt before heading downstairs to Lux. Maze was behind the bar, getting them a drink before she  stepped to him. There were people everywhere, drinking, dancing. The music was loud yet not too heavy for this time of night. He sipped from this drink and looked over the crowd. There were photographers who took pictures and he could tell that they were impressed. He was as well. Lux was glamorous and elegant, sexy and slutty. He loved it. 

“You like it?”, Maze said, standing quite close to him.

“I do. Don’t you?”

“I’m happy if you are”,  Mazikeen  said and let her hand glide over his arm.

He looked at her and she just smiled, letting her hand glide down further to the hem of his shirt. 

“What do you say if we just test out one of these brilliant and private sitting areas?”

He wanted to tell her what he thought about this, their relationship, when he felt it again. The tingling sensation and the feeling he has had before. He quickly looked around and his eyes searched for the woman. Stupid, he could have looked up her name in the credits of the movie. Ignoring that he didn’t knew anything of her, he excused himself and wandered through the guests to find her. After a while he did and startled. She looked stunning. He hair was down and floating over her shoulders down to her hips. She wore a black dress that clung to her figure perfectly and was open at the back. Her legs where long and slender and she wore silver glittering high heels an d an identical clutch hung from her shoulder. Her lips where full and red and her make up decent yet flashing. Wow... She was at one of the bar tables, waiting and looking around. He wanted to go to her, talk to her, when a man with two drinks approached and put one in front of her. She seemed to thank and smile at him. Then he saw the matching rings on her and his finger. Fuck... She was married. To this guy. Lucifer scrutinized him carefully. Broad shoulders, muscular, tall, dark hair, dressed in a white shirt, sleeves rolled up. He looked like a douche and Lucifer immediately disliked the guy. His hearing was extraordinary so he had no problem listening to their conversation.

“This club is pretty cool”, the man said and sipped at his Whiskey.

“Dan, why are we here?”, she asked a bit annoyed and once more looked at her phone.

“Stop looking at your phone Chlo, Trixie’s fine.”

“She's with my mum", the woman said as if this explained everything.

Trixie? Who was it? What was going on?

“Stop worrying. I talked to her and she won’t interfere with this. All is fine. I promise.”

He took her hand and smiled softly and somehow Lucifer got angry. The glass in his hand shattered  a nd he looked at it. Shit... A waitress  stepped to him and handed him a towel.

“Thanks”, he grumbled and helped her pick up the glass before he returned to the conversation at hand.

“You still haven’t told me why we are here”, the woman once  more  said.

“To celebrate!”, he said smiling. “I got a promotion Chloe.”

“Oh wow...”, she said smiling but he could see that it was fake. “That’s great Dan.”

“It is. I get more money and we can finally look for a house. Just like we planned.”

He could see the sadness in Chloe’s eyes. Yet the man – Dan – seemed to ignore or didn’t see it and he pulled her beside him and kissed her playfully. He whispered in her ear now so Lucifer stepped a bit closer.

“And maybe we can continue and try to get a little Dan the next time?”

She blushed and nodded, kind of distracted. Something was wrong. 

“But for now, let’s have a drink and celebrate my love”, he mumbled, kissed her on the neck and let her go. 

Chloe nodded and sipped at her drink. Lucifer got himself another drink and kept watching her the whole night. Every time he got close, he was feeling this tingling, warm, fuzzy feeling again. He couldn’t resist, he couldn’t stay away so he followed her the whole evening. Maze no tic ed of course. Dan and Chloe had made their way to one of the more private seating areas while Lucifer kept watching them from the bar. The demon made his way to him and handed him another glass of Scotch.

“Why are you watching them?”, she wanted to know.

“No reason at all”, he said and hoped she wouldn’t notice his worry. 

“You want her, don’t you?”, Maze smiled. “She looks cute. Guy isn’t bad himself. Not sure she’ll agree to a threesome though.”

Oh Maze, he thought. If you only knew...

“Yeah.. Not sure either.”

“But we can still... Bring it on if you want”, she mumbled, leaned forward and nibbled at his ear. 

“Not now”, he smiled and went away.

The woman, Chloe, excused herself and went to the toilettes. It was late already and she had a few drinks too much. He followed her, unseen. When she returned from the toilette, she noticed him, leaning against the wall, drinking and looking at her a moment too long. She approached him.

“Are you following me?”, she asked.

“Excuse me?”, he asked. 

“Are you following me?”

“Why would you think that?”, he asked innocently, one hand in his pocket, his eyes wandering over her body. 

“I saw you before. Watching me and my husband. Why are you following me?”

“I...” He was startled. “I’m sorry to intrude but I thought you might need help”, he said elegant and smiled. “You looked sad.”

Now it was her turn to be startled and she looked offended somehow. 

“If I do, it’s none of your business”, she snapped and headed off. 

“Bloody hell”, he mumbled. 

There truly was something going on here. He followed her back to the bar where she slipped into the seat beside her husband. She once more looked over to him, before he made his way to the elevators to get upstairs. Maze slipped in behind him and before he could say anything, she typed in the code and they got straight up without any interruptions while she pressed him roughly against the wall of the elevator and started kissing him. He didn’t expect that. Yet he didn’t shove her away. Not this time. Maze started unbuttoning his shirt and her hands wandered over his body. It got heated quite quickly and when the elevator door opened, she pulled him outside and to the sofa. But he changed directions and pushed her roughly against his piano. She moaned in pain and pleasure.

“Thought I’d lost you completely”, she mumbled and he laughed. 

“Not yet.”

He teared her black blouse and tossed it away while she slipped his jacket and shirt down and tossed it near the sofa. His hands wandered to her hips and she wrapped her long legs around him, kissing him again. Teeth clashing against each other, hands rummaging over each other's bodies, needy and hurriedly. Lucifer moved to his bedroom and tossed her onto his bed. With a wicked grin, he crawled over her, helped her out of her trousers and started kissing her body, her breasts, her tights further down and he smiled hearing how she reacted. Her moans teared the silence of his penthouse. 

“Lucifer”, she breathed and moaned again when his fingers found his destination.

She had always managed to distract and arouse him. To satisfy his needs, his wants. He was painfully hard and his thoughts kept drifting to the woman, Chloe. Maze could feel it when his hands stopped teasing her and he stopped kissing her. Expertly she took his hands and rolled them over so she was on top of him.

“Stop thinking about her!”,  s he ordered in a sharp tone and moved on him. 

He was needy and a moan escaped his lips. 

“You little... demon”, he grumbled and she laughed. 

“Your demon”, she teased and kissed him while moving on him again. “Now... We have enough time to get this woman out of your head. Show me what kind of devil you really are.”

Lucifer laughed and grabbed her hands. He was stronger than she, so Maze gave in and he rolled them over again before she fumbled at his belt and shoved down his trousers. 

“Hello again”, she mumbled and grabbed his cock. 

Bloody hell! He moaned before he grabbed her hands again and shoved her into the mattress. He teased her and he took his time before he had her where he wanted. She was needy for his touch and desperately wanted to get laid. 

“Tell me, what do you desire”, Lucifer asked her breathless. 

He knew he couldn’t influence her with his talents but nonetheless he used to ask her. Maze laughed and then sighed while he rubbed himself against her. 

“Tell me Maze”, he demanded.

“I want you to fuck me”, she blurted out and he laughed and obeyed, shoving himself inside her and moving quite violently. 

She slung her legs around him, meeting his trusts while grabbing the sheets and closing her eyes. 

She moaned, she said his name, she swore and she clung her hands in his back and it hurt. His back hasn’t healed properly from cutting off his wings and he still felt sore. He moaned in pain but kept going and a few minutes later, she came while shouting his name. He kept trusting inside of her and after a few more moments, he found release. Lucifer panted and stayed in her arms while she held him. But soon he got up and out of bed, looking for a cigarette in his jacket pockets. When he found the box, he lit one up and headed to the living room area where he looked out onto the illuminated city. He let his hand slide through his ruffled and sweaty hair and sighed. Fuck... He heard Maze getting up and wandering to the bar where she poured them a drink, handing him a glass. He took it, tossed down the drink and finished his cigarette. Maze could feel his bad mood and got to the bedroom to grab her clothes before she left him. He was happy to be alone again. After he finished his cigarette, he grabbed a dressing gown, poured himself another drink and sat in one of the armchairs while he sank into his thoughts about what had happened and about Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the cover I let Lucifer play in Lux :) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljbc9Mzk6_c 


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks passed. Lucifer ran Lux, partied every night, had sex with a wonderful woman or a bunch of people every night, granted favors and enjoyed his vacation. Yet something was still missing. He wasn’t fully satisfied with how things were even though he enjoyed himself immensely. Lucifer knew it was about the fuzzy feeling, about Chloe. With this thought, he started looking into her again. He found out, that she was married to a guy called Daniel Espinoza. They had a daughter called Trixie who was about 5 years old and they lived in a small townhouse. He was shortly promoted to be a Detective working in homicide from now on. More money, better working hours. Chloe was working part-time since she still was looking after their daughter. Yet his sources had told him, that she was heading to the precinct nearly every day and was also working for a promotion. His source had also told him, that their marriage was worn out. Finished. For some reason he was happy about this and he knew it was time to make a move. Find out more about her. With this thought he made his way downstairs to the garage where he got his car and drove into the city. He had to find out more, find out what she was doing, what she was like and what made her so special. Without thinking he drove to the small house and watched it. He saw Dan leaving for work, Chloe and Trixie leaving but then the young woman returned with some bags. Apparently, she had got her child somewhere and had went shopping after. The bags looked heavy and he could see that one was about to break. He would use this. Just when she reached the front porch, the bag ripped and all her goods spilled over the porch. She swore, got down and started to  pick the  groceries up, when he was by her side, helping her.

“May I”, he said and smiled at her.

She needed a moment but when she recognized him, her whole posture changed. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just passing and wanted to help”, he said. “That’s all.”

And it wasn’t a full lie. He wanted to help since he knew that she was still somehow worried and distressed. He could see it in her eyes. 

“Why would a stranger want to help me? Don’t you think that’s a bit suspicious?”

“I would if I were such a good cop like yourself. But I promise you, I won’t do you any harm.”

He looked her into her blue eyes and she could see that he was honest. She nodded and he helped her get the groceries inside. The house was small and there was just the most needed furniture, yet it had a personality and it felt like a home. 

“Just put it down there”, she said and gestured to the small kitchen island.

He did and watched her while she put the groceries away. She looked worried and tired and he could feel that something was wrong.

“You look worried”, he said observing and she could feel his eyes linger on her.   
“Just tired. Trixie didn’t sleep well last night, she’s sick. My mum is looking after her for now. I got some appointment later.”

She startled that she had told him all of this and looked at him curiously. Lucifer just smiled. 

“Don’t wonder about it. People like to tell me things”, he said.

“Yeah...”, she said and scrutinized him before she turned away to put the last things away. 

He knew that she was irritated. Humans usually were. Yet she seemed to be immune against his charm.  Somehow she still managed to resist him and usually he was sex on legs. Women threw themselves at him. This one didn’t and he couldn’t fully understand why.  It fascinated him.

“Who are you?”, she asked and then turned around to face him.

He was surprised that she didn’t knew him even though the local paper had posted an article about him and Lux at opening night. He smiled and then formerly introduced himself.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer Morningstar?”, she asked in disbelieve. “You’re not kidding?”

“Why would I?”

“You’re named like the Devil?”

“I am the Devil!”

Now it was his turn to be offended. What did she think? That he was joking? She could see that he was angry and her smile immediately faded away.

“I’m sorry it’s just...”

“You don’t believe me”, Lucifer deduced. “Why?”

“There is no such thing as the Devil. It’s just a thing the Bible told us. To make us believe.”

“So you don’t believe me?”

“I’m sorry but you actually seem quite good at pretending you are. Are you an actor? Are you in some kind of cosplay?”

“I actually am the Devil Miss Decker. I don’t pretend, I am.”

“Well fine...”, she said and put up her hands in apology. “Lucifer... Why are you so worried and why would you even care? We don’t know each other. We never met.”

“I met you before. Unconscious that it was you”, he then told her to win her trust. “There is something special about you I can’t put my finger on. I want to find out what it is.”

“So I’m your special project then?”

“You could say that.”

“So I’m the project of the Devil”, she said and wrinkled her nose. “Great.”

He laughed at her and she smiled a little. 

“Coffee?”, she asked and held up a mug. 

“Sure, thank you.”

After that, they had coffee and talked. About different stuff. Work, Lux, her daughter and she even told him about her appointment today. She and her husband would look at a house. 

“Dan wanted this for so long. To have a good neighborhood for Trixie and a nice home.”

“But you don’t?”, he asked careful, sitting beside her on the sofa, holding a drink in his hand. 

“I’m not sure. Things have definitely changed over the last years. They surely do in every relationshi p, b ut I’ve the feeling that work just got more important to him than Trixie and me.”

“He would be foolish to choose work over such a beautiful woman.”

Chloe blushed and then got up. 

“It’s better if you go now”, she mumbled. “I gotta get changed and ready for the appointment.”

“Sure. I’m sorry I kept you for so long”, he said, emptied his drink in one go and then made his way to the door. “I hope we see each other soon again Miss Decker.”

“Goodbye Lucifer”, she said and let him out. 

Quite satisfied with how this had turned out, he made his way back to the car and drove back to Lux. It was late afternoon already and Maze and the bartenders were all preparing the club for tonight so he just poured himself a drink and sat by the piano, lighting up a cigarette. He started playing some Bach and forgot the time until the first guests arrived and the DJ started playing. He then just sat there, sipping from his drink, looking at the people around him. Soon after a while, a young woman sat beside him, offering him a drink.

“Thank you”, he said and flashed this special smile at her. 

“Are you here with someone?”, she asked.

“No.”

“Do you mind if I stay then?”

“Not at all”, he grinned and looked her up.

She was a red-head, wore some heavy make-up and a very short silver dress. He knew what she wanted and he was willing to give it to her. 

“What do you say if we take this to a more private place?”

She agreed so he slipped back into his jacket and led her to one of the seating areas near the bar in a darkened corner. He pulled back the curtain and then sat beside her. She lasciviously pulled him closer and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. She tasted of some sweet cocktail and pineapple.

“I guess I could like that”, he joked and pulled her closer before he deepened the kiss and let his hand slide over her butt to the hem off her dress.

“Yes....”, she mumbled and opened the first buttons of his shirt.

“Is that what you really desire?”, Lucifer then wanted to know while looking her deep in the eye.

She startled and her eyes starred at him, thinking.

“I...”

“Yes?”

“I want to get a divorce.”

“Not what I expected”, he mumbled. “Why’s that my love?”

“He... He’s always at work. He works at some major movie company in Hollywood. He’s unfaithful, he does owe a lot of people money and favors and I don’t love him anymore.”

“Well if that’s so, maybe I can pull a few strings for you.”

“You would?”

“Yes. Just, let's say, you will owe me a favor for another time.”

“Alright”, she agreed. “But now... Let me make you feel good”, she mumbled at his lips and opened his shirt fully where she let her hands slide over his chest and kissed him once again.

“Here?”, he asked innocently, fully aware that this was what she wanted.

“Here.”

She now fumbled at his belt and playfully pulled him down before she sat on his lap, continuing to kiss him. His hands wandered over her back and down to her dress before he pulled it up and let his fingers slip into her panties. She moaned before she moved on him. Lucifer knew this wouldn’t take long. Quickly she opened the fly of his trousers. He already was hard. The woman laughed slightly and moved her hand. Wow.... He moaned. She had some skills that was for sure. The next thing he realized she was on her knees and took him into her mouth. Slowly making him crazy. The music was too loud that anyone could hear them and he knew no one would come in when the boss had closed the curtains.

“Oh hell...” Lucifer pulled her up and kissed her roughly. “Enough”, he grumbled and shoved her down the comfortable seats before he was over her, fucking her roughly. 

Satisfied both sank against the soft pillows a while after and he thirstily drank his Whiskey.

“This was fun”, she said lazily, hair ruffled, lips swollen, dress rumpled. 

“It was.”

She stood up and let her hands slide over her dress and through her hair before she once more kissed him and then left. He didn’t bother to sort his clothes or hair. He just sat here, smoked and had another drink Maze got him a few minutes after the woman had left. She saw the state he was in and just smiled.

“Seems like you’re being back to your old self.”

“Seems like it”, he said and grinned wickedly. 

Mazikeen sat down, drinking and waiting. 

“Where have you been the whole day?”

“Oh just some business...”, he mumbled. “Nothing important.”

She didn’t believe him. She knew when he was up to something. And this time was pretty different. This seemed to be special for him, important even. Probably something about this police officer. He finally stood up, got his clothes sorted and moved to his piano where he started playing and singing. Music always had the ability to clear his head, sort his thoughts when they went wild and calm him down. So now. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next days and weeks were the same. Parties, sex, drugs, music and another day ahead. But after weeks of going on like this, granting favors and shagging strangers, he wanted to feel it again so he made his way over to the house Chloe Decker lived in. It was early in the morning and he wasn’t even sure if her husband had left for work yet. He didn’t care though. When he had rang the bell and waited, he heard a man shouting that he would get the door and a second later it opened and Dan stood in front of him. 

“Good morning Daniel!”, he greeted cheerfully. “I’m here to see your wife.”

Lucifer shoved him away and got inside, looking for Chloe. A young girl sat at the table, having breakfast and curiously looked at him. 

“Who are you?”, she asked and smiled. 

“Good question Trixie”, Dan said now by his side again. “I’ve to ask you to leave Sir.”

“Oh please. I’m just here to see Miss Decker.”

“And what is it you want from my wife?”

The anger in Dan’s voice was clearly visible but Lucifer ignored it as well and wanted to head upstairs to look for Chloe. The young Detective stepped in front of him and stopped him.

“Not so fast! And what the hell do you think you’re doing anyway? Are you some nut she works with?”

“Actually no. I’m just a friend.”

“A friend? Then how come I don’t know you?”

“Well maybe she doesn’t tell you everything?”

Dan’s anger was clearly  visible, but Lucifer just smiled. He didn’t like her husband. He was cocky and his gut told him that he wasn’t a good person. Dan folded his hands before his chest and scrutinized him. Who was this guy? 

“Look mate, I don’t like when strangers show up and invade our privacy like that. Whatever business you have with Chlo, just sort it out at the office and not here. And now... Get the fuck out!”

“Lucifer?!”, they heard Chloe's surprised voice behind them and looked upstairs. 

She was wrapped in a towel, hair wet and started blushing. His eyes quickly wandered over her and he smiled.

“What are you doing here? What’s going on?”

“I came to visit”, he simply said. 

There it was again. The wonderful feeling, he had beside her. She blushed.

“I... I just get some clothes.”

Quickly she hurried upstairs and Lucifer smiled at Dan who was  pretty angry . Lucifer and he just stood there, eying each other, when Chloe returned.

“Dan”, she said and took his arm. “This is Lucifer Morningstar. He owns Lux”, she introduced the two men and Lucifer smiled.

“Someone did his research”, he mumbled and the two men shook hands. 

“Yeah well, I had a bit to catch up on”, she mumbled. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

He followed her to the kitchen area where she poured him a big mug and he sat down at the bar. Dan grumbled something and then started to get ready for work.

“I’m sorry I showed up unannounced. I simply wanted to see you.”

“Lucifer I... I’m not sure this is a good idea. We shouldn’t do this.”

“Why not?” he sounded surprised and she could see the irritation in his eyes.

“I’m married and have a family. I clearly can’t give you what  you’re obviously looking for.”

“And what is that?”, he asked, curious what she suspected. 

Chloe wanted to answer when Trixie headed over, having the mug and plate with her, handing it to her mother.

“Mom... Who is this?”

“That’s Lucifer. He’s a... I know him from work”, she lied to her daughter who smiled and came over to him, stretching out her small hand.

“I’m Trixie, nice to meet you”, she said smiling and he took the little hand in his.

He wasn’t into children. Annoying little creatures.

“Nice to meet you”, he said as well and as soon as he had let go of the little hand, the girl threw h er self at him and hugged him tightly. 

Chloe laughed at his panicked face. What was it with tiny humans and him? The more he seemed to distance himself from them, the more they seemed to like him.

“Please... Let go of me little human”, he said in pain and Chloe finally interfered.

“Come on monkey... It’s time to get you to grandma. I gotta go to work as well.”

“Chlo!”, they heard Dan and he stepped to them. “I gotta go. We got a pretty serious case in. I’m sorry I can’t take Trixie.”

“It’s fine”, she said but Lucifer could see that she lied. “I’ll get her there myself.”

“Thanks babe”, Daniel said and kissed her quickly before he was out of the door. 

Chloe sighed and started to pack her stuff as well before she texted someone.

“What is it?”, he asked carefully.

“I don’t have a car. Mine’s at the garage”, she grumbled. “I guess Dan simply forgot about that.”

“I can drive you”, he offered, not sure how it’d work with his two-seat- Chevrolet . 

“You would?”

“Yes. Come on”, he smiled softly and pulled out his keys. 

Chloe smiled as well and got all the stuff she needed, including her daughter before they headed outside. She stopped when she saw his car.

“Three people in that?”, she said skeptically.

“Two and a half and yes I’ll drive carefully. Now get in or you’ll be late.”

She did, putting Trixie on her lap before he carefully drove through the morning traffic to her mother’s place. A wonderful beach house. 

“I’ll be back in a second”, she promised. 

“Bye Lucifer!”, Trixie said and waved at him before she followed her mom inside. 

Lucifer waited in his car when his phone rang.   
“Maze?”, he picked up.

“Where are you?”, she asked a bit annoyed.

“Out. What do you want?”

“A young woman just arrived. Very pretty. She’s looking for you. Her name is Delilah and she told me you knew her mother.”

“I did”, he remembered after thinking about it. “Is she alright?”

“She is. Just a bit teary.”

“Keep an eye on her. I’ll be back as soon as I can”, Lucifer promised and hung up just when Chloe arrived. 

She sank into the seat beside him and smiled shily. Lucifer looked concerned.

“You ok?”, she asked.

“Yes, all fine”, he smiled. “Just a ghost from the past.” He started the car. “Where to now?”

“The precinct. I’ve got a new case.”

He drove her to the headquarter of the LAPD. Huge and modern building with a parking deck on it. Chloe got out.

“Thank you so much Lucifer. I...”

“Your welcome Miss Decker.”

She wanted to say something again, yet she stayed silent, just smiled and left. Lucifer watched her while walking in and then returned to Lux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, I'm so busy with work and I currently don't know how to continue this so it might take more time than usual but here's a update I hope you guys enjoy :)   
> Stay safe and healthy!

The moment he entered the club, Maze was by his side.

“What happened?”, he wanted to know and looked for the young woman Delilah. 

“She didn’t tell me much. Just that she wanted to see you. You’re apparently the only one she can go to and she’s crying all the time. She’s in one of the private seating areas.”

He took the drink she offered him and made his way over where he found her, sobbing and with a blanket over her shoulders. 

“Delilah?”, he asked and she looked up, scrutinizing him for a second before she jumped up and hugged him.

“Lucifer! I’m so glad I found you.”

He held her and waited until she had calmed down a bit.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked calmly before he softly shoved her onto the sofa.

“I.... I needed to see you. My mom...” 

“What is with your mum?”, he wanted to know.

He knew her mother. He had first met her when he last visited Earth in the 70s. Beautiful, young woman who had searched for her purpose in life. And she had somehow turned his life around when he had been here. He has had an affair with her and she had fallen for him and had been quite sad when Lucifer had left, yet he hadn’t left her alone. He had found the perfect guy for her and gave them both a push. They fell for each other and Delilah was the result of their love. 

“She... She got shot last night”, she cried again and Lucifer was shocked. “We headed to the grocery store and some maniac just got out of a car and shot her. I managed to hide behind a car when they fired at me... She died in my arms and... She always told me if I need anything, I could come to you.”

“She was right. I promised her that years ago.”

He handed her the handkerchief that he usually carried and she dried her tears. He sat beside her and put an arm around her, trying to calm and reassure Delilah that he was here.

“How can I help you?”, Lucifer then asked after a while. 

“Help me... find the one who did this”, she sobbed in his arms and he agreed. 

“Of course, I will.”

After a while she stopped crying and he offered her his drink. He watched her. She looked tired and exhausted.

“Where will you stay?”, he wanted to know.

“I don’t know. I can’t go home.”

“You can stay at my place if you like. It surely is big enough", he offered. 

“You sure?” 

He nodded and she smiled a soft innocent smile and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks for everything Lucifer.”

“You're welcome.”

Maze had watched them from the bar and rolled h er  eyes. He always had a weak spot for these humans and it seemed to get worse since he had decided to stay on Earth for a while. He got soft and she didn’t like it. Lucifer and the girl talked a bit longer before they both got up and he guided her to the elevator and apparently his place. She got angry and Maze couldn't fully understand why. Lucifer got Delilah upstairs to his penthouse and offered her one of the guest rooms. When he showed it to her, she hugged him tightly for a moment.

“Thank you so much”, she mumbled and kissed him, what completely surprised him.

“Your welcome. Just feel at home”, he offered. “If you need me, I’ll be in the living room.”

He left and went to his bar to pour himself a drink, before he sat at the piano and started playing. He lost himself in the music and it was late when he looked up and found Delilah leaning at the bar, watching him.

“You look so different when you play”, she said and smiled softly. 

He grumbled and she laughed before she got him a new glass of Whiskey and sat beside him.

“Thanks”, he mumbled and took a sip.

He drank and watched her from the corner of his eyes. She looked a bit better than a few hours ago. Still she seemed tired and sad.

“You should go and get some sleep”, Lucifer suggested.

“I tried. But every time I close my eyes...”

He knew what she wanted to say. He knew what bothered her. Yet he had no idea how to comfort her. Human emotions where so foreign to him. 

“How can I help you?”

“You can’t...” She did not cry this time, but just looked at him for a moment. “I miss her and I have no clue how something like this could happen. Mom was never involved in any dirty deals. Neither had she any connection to the underworld. I don’t understand why someone would kill her.”

“We will find out what happened. I promise.”

“But how will we? We’re not the police.”

“I can be very convincing”, he said. “I mean, I’m the Devil.” She looked at him irritated for a second. “I also have a friend who’s a police officer.”

His thoughts drifted to Chloe. He was sure that she would help him with this. Delilah stayed silent, thinking about what he had said. Lucifer got up and headed to the bar where he got himself another drink. When he turned, Delilah was behind him. He wanted to say something but then decided against it. He just waited while the young woman stepped closer and the gap between them closed. She put one hand on the lapels of his suit and looked at him. He saw the tears in her eyes, but before he could say something she stood on tiptoes and kissed him again. But this time it wasn’t an innocent kiss. It was heated and urging. He knew that this wasn’t a good idea.

“We shouldn’t”, he said and smiled softly.

“I don’t care”, she said instead and pulled him closer to kiss him once more. 

He had to admit that she was quite good at this. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss a little. She moaned into the kiss and then shoved him a bit away.

“You’re not my dad, are you?”

“What?”, he laughed. “No, I’d knew that.”

“Good...”

She once more kissed him and he maneuvered her to his bedroom. His hands shoved down the dressing gown she was wearing. She was naked underneath and beautiful. His eyes wandered over her body and she blushed.

“You sure you want this? Now?”

She nodded and he continued before they sank into the soft cushions and her hands undressed him as well. Her hands wandered to the buttons of his trousers when the familiar ping of the elevator interrupted them.

“Lucifer”, he heard Maze and Delilah startled.

He got up and put the covers over her before he got to Maze. She looked at his getup. 

“Busy?”, she asked.

“What do you want?”

“There’s someone here to see you”, she said. “A woman.”

“Hm... Is it important?”

“How should I know?”, she  said annoyed and left without another word. 

“Come back to bed”, he heard Delilah and smiled.

He returned to her and kissed her quickly.

“Give me a minute. I’ll have to check something.”

He slipped into his shirt and made his way downstairs to the club. It was full and noisy like every evening and he was proud that it was such a success. He made his way to the bar where Maze pointed in the direction of the woman who wanted to see him. It was no other than Chloe. But this time she was dressed in her uniform. Apparently, a business visit. He stepped closer and she could see at his ruffled hair and the state of his untucked shirt, that he was busy before she had arrived.

“Miss Decker, how can I help you?”

“I’m here for business”, she said apologetical. “I’ve some lead in a case and your name is involved.”

“Interesting. Tell me more”, he said. 

“There was a shooting. A woman got killed in front of a grocery store. We searched her house and found your name in a letter for her daughter called Delilah Williams. We followed the CCTV footage and found out that she arrived at your club late in the morning. I don’t know what connection you have to her, but I need to know.”

“Well if you want to know, I knew her mother”, he said and she startled. 

“Her mother was nearly 60. You’re about what? 40? It’s impossible to knew her.”

“It’s not. I told you I’m the devil. I don’t age like humans do.”

“Alright”, she said. “Whatever... So you knew her mum?”

“I told you, I did. She was rather special”, he smiled and Chloe had an idea about what he was thinking. “Delilah is rather special too. She came to me for help.”

“What did she want?”

“She asked me to help her find out who did this.”

“But it’s not your job. It’s police business”, Chloe argued.

“ Well.. . She trusts me and I promised her.”

He looked smug and confident and quite sexy, the young woman admitted and tried to shove the thought away ,  yet she blushed. Lucifer was irritated by this. She had never reacted to his charms before. Why now? He could feel her look on him and he tried not to act on it. He knew it was wrong, yet he couldn’t withstand the temptation.

“So....”, she cleared her voice and tried to concentrate. “Where is she? We knew she didn’t leave the  bui ld ing again.”

“Oh in my bedroom”, he said nonchalant and smiled wickedly. “You can join if you want to.”

Lucifer smiled but Chloe made some notes and shook her head. 

“Does this usually work for you?”

“It does ”, he grinned.

“I need to talk to her.”

“Oh so you want to join us ”,  he joked and  guided her towards the elevator.

Chloe scribbled down the pin of the elevator and wasn’t surprised when he tipped 666. Who was this guy really? A question she had asked herself a few times now since they had met. When he stepped out of the elevator, he asked her to wait a moment and vanished probably  into his  bedroom. Chloe looked around. The penthouse was furnished very elegantly and expensive. There was a library in plain sight and a huge bar behind her. It fitted Lucifer. A few minutes later he returned, a young woman -dressed as she noticed satisfied – by his side.

“ Miss Williams?”, Chloe asked, all business like again.

“Please call me Delilah”, the young woman said and they shook hands.

Lucifer gestured to the huge sofa & the two women  sat d o wn while he retired to  the bar, pouring himself a drink. He watched them and realized that  the police officer was talking in a low voice. Yet he could hear them perfectly.

“I'm helping investigate the murder  of  your mother. What happened?”

“We went to the grocery store like usual and then this car pulled up and some men started shooting. Mom pushed me down and I could hide behind a car while  she.. . “

“I’m sorry for your  loss. I know what you must feel", she said. “I lost my dad a few years back due to a shooting.”

Lucifer  didn’t know. He was shocked at her confession and that she worked this case nonetheless.  This just proved his earlier suspicions that she was a  strong woman who was perfectly able to take care of herself.

“Did you recognize any of the men or do you remember the license plate?”

“No, sorry", Delilah answered and looked at her hands.

Lucifer could see that she lied. She trusted him and he had promised her to help.  He smiled a bit and carefully listened to the rest of the conversation. Chloe thanked her for her help and told her to call if she remembered something or if something would happen. Then she left with a last look at him.

“You lied”, Lucifer said to Delilah and stepped to her after Miss Decker had left.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“You promised to help me.”

“Yes and...?”

“I think we can  achi e ve more together than with the police.”

“You think I’ll do this outside the law?”

“I know you have contacts. Mom always told me.”

He laughed and smiled  reassuringly . 

“Alright”, he said and took a sip of his drink. “But for  now, let’s get some rest. You look tired.”

He  stroke her cheek before he headed to the balcony and looked over the city. Delilah followed him and took his hand.

“I could use a bit of company”, she said and stepped closer.

“We shouldn’t”, he said again.

“I told you, I don’t care.”

She kissed him softly and he gave in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe worked late and she was tired when she returned home, Trixie by her side. 

“Come on, off to bed monkey”, she said and got her daughter to bed before she took out her notes and got comfortable on the sofa to do some more research on the Delilah Williams case. 

Something was wrong and how was Lucifer involved? He told her he knew her mom. But how was all this helpful? Her thoughts got interrupted by Dan opening the door.

“You’re still up?”

She looked at the watch and only now realized that it was past 1am. She had been sitting here for about t hree hours now without any results or ideas. Dan slipped out of his jacket, opened two buttons on his shirt, loosened his tie and sat beside her, kissing her softly. 

“Any news on this case?”

“ No... I talked to Delilah Williams but I don’t have a new lead.”

“Where is she?”

“At Lucifer  Morningstar's ’ place.”

“He’s shagging her?”

“I don’t know”, Chloe lied. “He said he took her in as a friend.”

“And you believe him?”, Dan asked a bit annoyed.

“I don’t know what to believe”, she mumbled and wanted to go over her notes once more but Dan’s next words interrupted her.

“What is it with him? How do you know him and why is he in our li f e now?”

“I don’t know.  Somehow, he just showed up”, Chloe mumbled.

She could see that Daniel was jealous and angry and she didn’t really know how this had happened .  Why he suddenly showed up in their life.  Lucifer was very direct and invading but she guessed that it was just who he was. He didn’t mean any harm . Dan leaned over and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

“Don’t think of him.” 

Dan pulled her up from the sofa and upstairs to their bedroom. Soon all thoughts of the case were gone and she lost herself in his kisses and his touch.

Lucifer woke up early. Silently not to wake her, he made his way to the bathroom and got dressed before he headed downstairs to the club. The cleaning crew was already busy so he made his way through them and down to his car. He had promised Delilah to help so – like the day before –  he  made his way over to Miss Decker’s house.  He parked a bit away and waited before he headed to the door and rang the bell. He could hear someone coming downstairs and opening. It was – once more – Daniel. 

“What the fuck do you want?”, he said angry and looked annoyed at him. 

“I need to speak to Miss Decker”, he said calmly and looked at the other man. 

“She’s not in.”

“She is.”

“Who do you think you are? Invading our privacy like this? Our lives? If you’ve any business you need taken care of, go to the station like everyone else”, Dan grumbled threatening. 

“Lucifer!”, they heard Chloe’s voice behind them and Lucifer smiled at her.

“Good morning Miss Decker.”

“Has something happened with Miss Williams?”, she asked. 

“Oh no, Delilah is fine. I just have to speak to you about the case.” She looked  expectantly at him but he just shot her husband a quick look. “In private if possible.”

She nodded and stepped out with him onto the porch, closing the door behind her. 

“What is it?”

“I got a lead on the case. Delilah talked to me about the car and the men. She  recognized them.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“She doesn’t trust you. The police in general.”

“And why now?”

“I told her I’ve a friend at the LAPD I can trust.”

“So you trust me?”

“I do”, Lucifer said honestly. 

Chloe was surprised that of all people, he seemed to have choose her for his purposes or whatever the hell it was he wanted. She nodded and thought a moment about it. Fine, if he wanted to do it like this, she would.

“Alright. I’ll talk to her again. But this time we’ll do this right.” He nodded and gestured to his car. “I got to go to the station first and take care of Trixie. I’ll be at your place in about an hour.”

“Fine”, he agreed and once more Chloe stepped inside. 

He waited for a moment and he just wanted to leave to get back home when the shouting  began .

“You can’t be serious Chlo?!”

“But he has a lead and my gut tells me it’s right!”

“Your gut tells you? You can’t trust him! Something’s odd about him and I have a bad feeling about it.”

“But he has a lead. You told me to follow every lead.”

“But not this one! He’s a liar and I don’t like him. I want him gone Chloe, don’t you understand?”

“I do. You’re jealous, but there’s no need.”

“ Oh come on! I can see how he looks at you.”

“So now you don’t trust me anymore?!”, she shouted indignantly.

“That's not what I meant!”, he argued. “I just don’t like this guy. He’s bad influence.”

“Yeah well than he is, but I want to solve this. Why did you recommend me in your team anyway? I don’t need you to get my promotion. I’m capable of doing it like everyone else. Due to hard work.”

He could hear a door getting slammed and decided it was time to leave for good. Their marriage was definitely not at  its best anymore. Lucifer got back to Lux and Delilah who was impatiently waiting for him on his sofa.

“Where were you? I thought something had happened", she said and stepped closer to look at him properly as if he was in danger. 

“I was seeing Miss Decker.”

“Why?”

“I told you, I trust her. I guess she can help us with this. I told her that you recognized the men.”

“But... I trusted you with this.”

“I know. And I will help but it’s easier this way and safer for you.”

“You’re cute when you care”, she said and smiled softly at him, letting her hand slide over the stubbles at his cheek. “Alright, let’s do this together with her then.”

“She’ll be here in an hour and then we’ll talk about it once more and please do yourself a  favor and tell her what you know. She’s a good cop and I’m sure she can help us more than I can at the moment.”

“Alright”, Delilah said and smiled a bit at him but he could still see the sadness in her eyes and the tears. 

“Have you had breakfast? You should eat something. I’m quite good at making breakfast”, he offered. 

“Alright.”

They headed to the kitchen where he prepared her some breakfast and while she sat on a barstool opposite him, she told him about her mum.

“Mum always wanted me to head to uni. This would have been my first year but I guess I can quit that now.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I guess they want me dead as well.”

“Don’t say that”, Lucifer tried to calm  her. “I’m sure we’ll find them and then you can head to uni. What will be your subject?”

“Music.”

“Music?” She nodded. “That’s lovely. Tell me more.”

“Mum always supported me singing. She said I’ve a talent for it. I also had piano lessons.”

“I’d love to hear you play. Here, some pancakes. I hope you like them.”

“Thanks”, she said and smiled a bit when Lucifer put a plate of it in front of her.

He could see that she felt better after the first bite and together they had a quick breakfast with pancakes and orange juice.

“Thanks for helping me with all of this”, Delilah said after a while. 

“Your welcome.”

“I can see why my mum liked you and had a thing for you. It’s pretty hard to control the urge to kiss you when you’re here even with all this mess.”

He laughed and she leaned closer and pressed her lips on his. 

“Will we see each other even if this case is done?”

“If you want to, we will.”

They got interrupted by Miss Decker who arrived and shouted his name in the living room.

“ Mr Morningstar?”

“Come on.” Lucifer took her hand and lead her to the police officer. “Miss Decker. Nice to see you again. Please, have a seat.”

Delilah sat on the huge sofa and Chloe opposite her in one of the comfortable armchairs. 

“Mr Morningstar told me you have some more information for us?”

“Please, call me Lucifer”, he offered with his devilish grin but she refused and stayed professional like usual. 

“I do. I have seen them and remember the license plate.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”, Chloe asked her quite direct.

“I was afraid. The police didn’t help us before when it came to the murder of my father. They never found his murderer.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. I know how you feel but please trust me. I promise I’ll catch the murder of your mother.”

While the two women talked about details, Lucifer watched Chloe. She was beautiful yet she looked sad. He remembered the heavy row between her and her husband Dan just a few hours ago and knew this must be hard on her. Yet he liked having her around. There was still this wonderful feeling he had around her. 

Apparently, this case was more sinister than Chloe had thought at first. Was the murder of her mum connected to the one of her  dad ? She had to do some research on this. The whole time she talked with Delilah Williams, Lucifer Morningstar kept watching her. It made her uncomfortable but she could see that there was more in his eyes than wanting her in that way. There was curiosity and interest. He listened to them carefully and he helped her as much as he could. 

“What about this bar she worked in?”, he asked Delilah. “Did she still do?”

“Yes. Mum worked there before we moved and started again when we came back.”

“Well there have been some gangs hanging out there. Some with quite dark business. What if they felt threatened by her? I mean she heard a lot in her job. And your dad, wasn’t he a cop or something?”

“He was. He investigated in the bar once and mum helped him.”

“This could be a lead”, Chloe said and smiled at Lucifer. “Well I’ll look into it and call if I’ve any news. Can I reach you here?”

“I think so”, Delilah said and looked to Lucifer.

“Yes, you can. Here’s my number”, he said and took her notebook where he scribbled his phone number into it. “Just call if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you so much Miss Williams.”

They shook hands and then Chloe headed to the elevator to head back to the precinct. She looked up the death of  Mr Robert Arthur Williams, a police officer who died during service. He truly investigated in a bunch of gang murders, drug business and human trafficking. He had received different threats against his wife and himself until he got shot one day during a simple traffic control. As Delilah had said, the murderer had never been found. Delilah’s mum then left town for a while and only returned there half a year ago. Now she was dead as well. Something was definitely wrong with this bar and Chloe wanted to find out what. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> sorry it took me so long to update! I was out of ideas and busy writing other stuff. I promise, I'll try to get another update to you asap.   
> for now I do hope you enjoy this longer chapter :) 
> 
> love, Y.

The days passed and things turned more normal again. Delilah stayed with Lucifer and they had a heated affair.  Mazikeen didn’t like it and he felt it. 

“What is it?”, he asked after coming down the stairs to the club and found her at the bar. 

“Is she your new toy?”, she asked and gestured towards Delilah who sat at the piano and played. 

“I like her.”

“Hmmm...”

“Why are you jealous?”

“I’m not. I just think he doesn’t fit you.”

He laughed and smiled at her while she had poured them two drinks.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine Maze. How’s business going?”

“Quite good. The people love LUX. And we love the people”, she joked and he knew she enjoyed herself a lot. 

“Glad to hear that.”

He drowned the shot of Whiskey in one go and looked to Delilah. She looked beautiful. Her hair was open and she wore a dark blue dress that reached up to her knee and was pretty tight. The sadness in her eyes had vanished during the last days and the crying got less and the hopelessness more. He knew that she had lost all hope that the police would find her mum’s killer. He had no clue as well. As good as his network of informants in every circle was, there was no lead. Lucifer stepped to her and sat beside the young woman. She played Chopin and he loved it. Delilah was pretty good and he had promised her to support her if she needed any help. She was talented, like her mother had said. “Did Miss Decker call?”

“No”, he said. 

“Did you have a new lead?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder before he took her hand to soothe her.

“It’s like with dad all over again. No one will find them.”

“Please, don’t give up hope”, he said but knew that she was right.

If there was no lead by now or a suspect, the chances to find someone got less and less during every hour. He could feel her before he saw her. Chloe was here. He turned around and there she was. This time Chloe did not wear her uniform but some simple jeans, blouse and a light jacket over it. Her hair was braided and she looked stunning. His eyes rested on her and she smiled a bit. 

“Evening Detective”, he said after he had seen the new badge at her belt beside her weapon. 

“Evening Lucifer. Can I speak to Miss Williams please? I’ve some news for her”, she said and smiled at the young woman. 

“Did you catch mum’s killer?”, Delilah asked and Chloe nodded.

“It took us some time but we found them.”

Delilah jumped up and hugged the other woman and started crying.

“Thank you so much Miss Decker.”

Lucifer just watched the scene and stayed silent. He decided on giving them some privacy and headed back to the bar and to Maze where he discussed some business meanwhile. 

“We will need some more security and I don’t want anyone over 21 in the club. We had some problems with the police because of it and we can’t afford any bad press. And we need a wider range of drinks. Get us two more barkeepers.”

Maze nodded and poured them another drink. Lucifer once more drowned it and he felt the stinging sensation of the Whiskey in his throat. After a while Chloe wanted to leave and he followed her. 

“Detective!”, he shouted and just managed to reach her on the street. “Chloe!”

“Lucifer. Is there anything you need?”

“I just wanted to thank you. For what you did for Delilah”, he said and smiled softly.

“That’s my job.”

“Still. Thank you and congratulation to the promotion.”

“Oh, thank you”, she mumbled and Chloe blushed. 

“We should celebrate”, he offered and smiled again. 

“I’ve some more work to do and Trixie is waiting.”

“Well then some other time?”

“Maybe. Goodnight Lucifer.”

“Goodnight Detective.”

She left and he suddenly felt empty. The wonderful feeling, he had around her, was gone and there was nothing again. He headed inside and the moment he entered Delilah was by his side. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. 

“Thank you so much Lucifer. I’m so thankful for your help.”

He had his arms around her and just held her. For the first time in  weeks, she was happy and he was thankful that she felt better. She deserved to be happy again and he would help her. He had promised her mother to look after her. 

“ Well, I didn’t really do much and I’m sorry I couldn’t help at all.”

“You did enough and I can’t tell you how thankful I am. Guess this is the start for a new life then.”

“If you need any help, just call me or come by. I’m always here. I promised your mum.”

She hugged him even tighter.

“What would you say that I want to stay in L.A.?”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“That’s brilliant news!”

“Do you’ve a flat and somewhere to stay?”

“Not yet but I will soon.”

“I’ll help you. I’ve a few contacts.”

“But I’ve a place at  uni already”, she said. “And a stipendium.”

“I’m so happy for you”, he said honestly. “And I’ve another idea. What if, you sing at my club during the night. We need more acts and entertainment anyway.”

“Are you serious?” He nodded. “I’d love to.”

“And you can stay until you’ve a flat of course.”

She kissed him unexpectedly and shoved him to the elevator. The moment they were in his flat she started undressing him and kissed him over and over, slowly heading to the bed. She shoved him down, undressed quickly and sat naked on his lap.

“I want you”, she said and got rid of his shirt after unbuttoning it. 

Her hands slid over his muscular body and she moaned aroused when he touched her breasts and let his hands slide to her lap. Her hands slid over his back and she was shocked when she felt the huge scars for the first time now.

“What happened here?”, Delilah asked.

“Nothing”, Lucifer said defensive and held her hands.

Before she could ask him more about it, he had turned her around and was over her. Torturing her with his tongue and hands before he fucked her roughly. She moaned under his trusts and cried out his name when she came. Before she could rest, he was over her again. She had turned her back to him so he kissed her neck and down her shoulders while his hands once more teased her.    
“Oh... Lucifer.... I.... I’m not sure I’ll survive another round....”, she moaned and breathed heavily.

He ignored her protest and continued. He was rock hard and was eager for release but every time he was close, his thoughts kept him from coming. Every time he saw Chloe. The beautiful Detective in that black dress she had worn in his club. Kissing and fucking her. He knew that he had wanted her and it didn’t make things easier.

“On your knees”, he ordered, breathing heavily and Delilah obeyed.

He positioned himself behind her and grabbed her hair while he shoved himself inside of her. She moaned and was close, he could feel it. His hand fisted in her long blond hair and he pulled her against him, kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear while his other hand held her and teased her lap. His thrusts were heavy and out of rhythm but he didn’t care. He just tried to find release, and he once more shoved Chloe out of his thoughts. This time it worked and he concentrated on Delilah. She started shaking and he could feel that she was close. He sped up and then cried out. She came and made it even more sensational for him. Exhausted, sweaty and spend, he lay beside her, catching his breath. She lay beside him, tried to catch his breath and snuggled up on his broad shoulders.

“That was...”, she started but then stayed silent.

He kissed her before he stood up. 

“Where are you going?”, she asked already a bit sleepy.

“I’ll just look down how things are. Sleep and get some rest.”

She turned around while he headed to the bathroom, showered quickly and dressed. He opted for some black trousers, white shirt, sleeves rolled up, hair still a bit ruffled. She was asleep when he silently moved through the bedroom to the elevator and down to the club. The music was good, the people danced and celebrated. The moment Lucifer stepped into the crowd he was intoxicated. The women threw themselves at him and tried to dance with him and stole a few kisses. Then Maze was by his side when he sat on a comfy sofa and handed him a drink. 

“How do you think this will go on with Delilah?”, Maze asked.

“She’ll move out and will sing at our bar occasionally. I think she’s pretty good and we need more entertainment.”

“And what about us? You haven’t touched me in  weeks”, she said. 

“ Well, I wasn’t in the mood and to be honest, I don’t think we should continue this.”

“Why not?”

He stayed silent and thought about it. 

“ I simply don’t want to”, Lucifer then said. 

Angry she looked at him and then stomped away and to the bar. What a mess, he thought and rubbed his tired eyes. Then he felt it. Her presence. His eyes immediately wandered to the entrance and there she was. Beautiful like before. Miss Decker wore her hair in a messy bun, a light make-up, black high heels and a tight black dress. To his surprise she was alone. Her eyes wandered over the crowd but she didn’t see him since he was covered by the people and a pillar. She stepped to the bar and ordered a drink before once more her eyes searched the crowd. He could see her talk to Maze who didn’t look happy at all. The demon  gestured to where he was sitting and then Chloe headed to him. She smiled as soon as she saw him. 

“Evening Detective”, Lucifer greeted her and offered her a seat.

Chloe sat on the small stool opposite the small table and smiled once more. 

“Can I help you Detective?”, he then asked and sipped from his Whiskey.

“I thought I just came by to celebrate. What about that drink you offered?”

“ So you did change your mind”, he grinned  mischievous . 

“I unexpectedly had the night off. Trixie stays with a friend and Dan is at work.”

Lucifer watched her. She was so beautiful. The dress clung to her curves perfectly and showed a bit more than he was used to. She had crossed her legs and sipped from her Cosmopolitan. Her dress slipped up a bit more than was decent but she didn’t do anything to change that. She could feel his look on her and this time it was pure lust. Chloe had no clue to what he wanted from her. He just was there someday and had told her about all these crazy theories of him being the Devil and that they had met before. She wanted to know more about him and what all this was about. Why this rich, good looking club owner was interested in her.

“I have a question for you”, she said and put her drink on the small table.

“Fire away”, he said, sank into the soft cushions and watched her.

“I did a bit of research. There is nothing. No records, no documents, nothing. You didn’t exist until a few months ago.” He stayed silent. “Tell me who you came from and why you’re interested in me.”

“I told you but you didn’t seem to believe me.”

“You told me you’re the Devil but that’s insane.”

“Is it?”, he asked and scrutinized the young woman. “Why is it so insane that all this supernatural stuff exists? Heaven and Hell, Dad, Angels and me.”

“Dad?”

He simply gestured to Heaven and she finally knew that he meant God. This guy must have some serious mental issues if he thought that he was  God's son and the Devil. What had she gotten herself into?

“You don’t believe me”, he said. 

“It’s hard to believe. But let’s just say all of this is true. Then why are you, the Devil, interested in me?  A police officer?”

“I can’t tell you because I don’t know.”

She got suspicious and scrutinized him. There was something wrong about this. She had hoped that he had a good explanation but this made him just creepy. Chloe had no clue why she was even here. She should be at home or working. She once more sipped from her drink. Oh my god she was so wonderful, he had no other thought than that he wanted to kiss her. But then she truly didn’t react like any other woman. She seemed immune to his charms. She stood up and without another word left. Lucifer wouldn’t let her so he followed her through the crowd and managed to get to her by the exit.

“Detective, please!”

“I can’t stay. This is wrong and we shouldn’t see each other again. Each of us has his own life.”

“But Detective, I just want to be your friend.”

“This wouldn’t work and we both know it.”

“Then tell me what you desire”, he said and looked her in the eye. 

He knew it wasn’t fair to use his powers on her but he couldn’t do anything else.

She looked into his eyes and he waited for an answer. He held her arm and it was a tingling sensation, his skin on hers.

“Is this how you usually get what you want?”, she then asked.

“What the... Why doesn’t this work?”, Lucifer asked and looked at her surprised.

“I  gotta go”, she mumbled and left.

Why didn’t it work? It always does. Irritated he looked after her when she left and then followed her. He had to find out more. Outside she was waiting for a cab but didn’t get one. A few minutes later Lucifer pulled up with his car in front of her.

“At least let me get you home, then I’ll stay away. I promise.”

She nodded and got into the car. Silently he got her home. Chloe got out and waited for a second before she turned to him once more.

“Goodnight Lucifer.”

“Goodnight Detective.”

Frustrated of how this night had turned out, he drove to the house in the hills and started drinking. He wanted to be alone since he had some things to think about. He thought about Chloe. About how things could have ended this way. No one has ever been immune to him, to his powers and his charms. Only Chloe.... 

_ Half a year later _

Lucifer had given up to find out why Chloe was different. He had promised her to leave her alone so he did even though it was hard for him.  Instead, he distracted himself with LUX, sex, alcohol and partying. Every day was the same and he loved it. Being free, without commitment or responsibilities. And even things between Maze were better. They occasionally shagged, otherwise they enjoyed themselves. The club was going good and Lucifer started to build his empire. He got more contacts into different industries, made lots and lots of deals and granted favors. Soon all of L.A. knew him. Lucifer Morningstar, the man who made wishes come true. It was a fabulous time.

It was getting winter and yet it stayed warm. Lucifer had moved from the penthouse to the villa up in the hills and enjoyed his time there. He started composing and now and then Delilah joined him for some days and they talked about music and enjoyed themselves. It was early in the morning when he stepped out to the terrace, drink in one hand and lighting up a cigarette. He wore nothing more than some trousers. The air was chilly and yet not too cold. He put his drink on a small table by a huge outdoor sofa, smoked and sipped from the Whiskey now and then while looking at L.A. and watching the beautiful sunrise. He was still stunned by the view and enjoyed it immensely. For the first time in  weeks, he thought of the Detective. He had still no clue how she could be this different. How she could resist his powers. With his mind he tried to reach his brother Amenadiel and a few seconds later the powerful Angel was beside him.

“Brother”, he greeted Lucifer. “Why did you call me?”

“I need some advice.”

“You need my advice?”,  Amenadiel said and smiled. 

“I do.”

“ So what is it brother?”

“I have met this one woman and tried to influence her with my powers. I asked her what she desired and she resisted.”

“She resisted?”

“Yes. She didn’t answer me. It was as if I couldn’t influence her at all. How is that possible?”

“Have you had any other problems with your powers?”

“No, just with this one.”

“That’s impossible”, his brother said.

“What about dad? Is it possible that he’s manipulating me?”

“Why would he?”

“He did nothing else for all our existence”, Lucifer said grumpy and emptied his glass.

“Who is she?”

“She’s a Detective at the LAPD. Her name’s Chloe Decker.”

“I’ll look into it”,  Amenadiel promised and left.

Lucifer  didn’t  expect that his brother would help him. Not after all he had said that night in Ricco’s. He didn’t even have an idea why he had asked his brother for help at all. It was ridiculous and Lucifer regretted it already. His thoughts got distracted by his phone. Lucifer headed inside and grabbed it from the kitchen where it was charging.  An unknown number.

“Morningstar”, he picked up and waited.

“Hi, this is Det... Chloe Decker.”

“Miss Decker!”, he said surprised. “What an unexpected pleasure. How can I help you?”

“I... I just wanted to know how you are. I haven’t seen you a lot lately.”

“ Well, I thought that’s what you wanted”, he said confused now. “I promised you that I would leave you alone.”

“I mostly call because I wanted to apologies. My behavior was not right. You didn’t do any harm to us and yet I reacted like this. I’m truly sorry Lucifer.”

He didn’t expect something like this. She apologized and called after half a year? What was going on?

“What’s the other reason you call? There must be one.”

His voice was cold now and distant. He was careful and she knew it.

“There is”, she said as if she had found her grabbing into the cookie jar. “I wanted to tell you that the police will sweep LUX tonight. They suspect that you’re involved in some dirty business. Please be careful, okay?”

“Why do you warn me? You’re not supposed to. This could cost you your job.”

“That’s not important. I just wanted you to know. I  gotta go now. Talk to you soon.”

She hung up without another word. Completely confused Lucifer looked at his phone for a moment. If what she said was true, he had to go back to LUX to check on everything before they would raid him. He was involved in some business outside the law but it was private and had nothing to do with LUX so he would do everything to keep a clean shirt with the club. He called  Mazikeen and told her about the raid. 

“I’ll have everything under control”, Maze said and promised him to take care of things until he would arrive that night.

He could hear Delilah coming down the stairs. He turned around after he had finished his call and looked at her. She was quite beautiful. She wore her blonde hair shorter than a few weeks before, she had gained a bit more of weight but just at the right places. Delilah was only wrapped in some sheets and smiled when she saw him.   
“Why are you awake this early?”

“I couldn’t sleep”, he said and it was true. 

Most nights he only slept a few hours and that was enough. Delilah stepped to him and kissed him. 

“Come back to bed.”

“I can’t I should get back to LUX. Sort some things for tonight.”

“What is this between us, Lucifer? I know you’re not the type for a permanent relationship. So what is this?”, she wanted to know.

“I don’t know. I like spending time with you. I don’t love you if that’s what you mean though.”

“Yeah. But I love you in some ways and you know it. But then how can someone not love you”, she said.

“Don’t say that. If you knew who I was, you wouldn’t say that.”

“You’re the Devil. That’s what you say.”

“I am.”

“Well then you’re an incredibly nice Devil”, she joked and winked at him. “But don’t get me wrong. I don’t expect anything from you. I’m grateful for what you did for me. I’m grateful that you love me in your own way and I love our time together.”

“I do too. So we are fine?”

“Yes, we are”, Delilah said and smiled. “Now kiss me.”

He obeyed and heaved her onto the countertop. She slung her legs around his waist and kissed him while he got rid of the sheet and he fucked her right here in the kitchen. It distracted his mind and Lucifer was grateful for it. He could need a distraction. Afterwards they had a shower – including more sex – and headed back downtown. He let her out in front of her apartment by the university and then headed to Chloe Decker’s house. He found out through the neighbors that she and Dan had moved a while ago. They gladly gave him the new direction and so he headed to the beach where they lived in a small house. He parked a few meters away and watched the house. It was calm and he assumed that she would be at work since it was midday. He got out and headed to the beach. The house had direct access to the beach and so he stepped on the back porch and looked through a window. No one was there. Silently he opened the door and stepped inside. This was inappropriate but he was just too curious about what had happened with her life during the last half year. Quietly and quickly if someone had seen him, he looked through the house. He found no clue that Detective Douche was still living here with Miss Decker and the little urchin. He just found her things in the bedroom upstairs and not Dan’s. Had they broken up? He suspected so. The house was small but the location of it was way too expensive for a simple salary like hers. So, who did owe this house then? Did the douche and she share the rent? No, probably not. She wouldn’t do that if they had broken up. He had seen enough so he made his way back to his car and drove to LUX. Maze and the others where all busy cleaning everything up and looking for anything that could get them in trouble. Lucifer was bored. He had no clue what to do so he got upstairs to his penthouse and started playing the piano. But he was bored of it after a while as well. His thoughts drifted back to Chloe and then got interrupted by his brother landing on his balcony and stepping inside.

“Come on in brother”, he said sarcastically and stepped to the bar to pour him a drink. “Do you’ve news?”

“I don’t. I don’t know why you failed at this one. She  seems pretty ordinary to me.”

“ Well, she is not!”, Lucifer protested and drowned his drink. 

“I can’t help you with this brother. I’ve no lead that she is different in any way. And if she would be a celestial, we would both know.”

Lucifer grumbled and a  Amenadiel left him again, fully knowing that he couldn’t help his brother. 

Meanwhile Chloe sat at her desk in the precinct, working over some files when Dan stepped to her.

“Chloe, we need to talk”, he said but she concentrated on her files instead, not answering her husband. ”Chloe, please.”

“What do you want to talk about? That you forgot me and Trixie like usual? That you’re always working? That you’re never there when we need you? Or do you want to talk about the fact that you keep interfering in my work?”

“Chloe please. I’m sorry about that  but... ”

“No! Enough. You won’t interfere in my work and get your job done. Trixie still needs you even though we broke up. You’re still her father.”

“I don’t even understand why you tossed me out.”

“We don’t have to discuss that here”, she said and stood up to get herself another cup of coffee. 

“Alright. Then let me ask you something. Will you come to me to LUX tonight for the raid?”

“I will.”

“Good”, quite grumpy himself now, Dan left her alone and headed to his desk at the other end of the office. 

This was exhausting. The continuous fighting with Dan, the break-up and her mum. She hadn’t slept longer than 4 hours per night in weeks and work was exhausting as well since Dan kept interfering. Then the thing with Lucifer. Dan had such a hate against him, that he had investigated and started this raid against the club owner. It was stupid and Chloe didn’t understand his problem since she hasn’t had any contact with Lucifer in months. Still, he was jealous and suspicious towards him. Catching up on the paperwork made time fly and it was soon evening and LUX would open so they made their way to the club. Somehow Chloe was nervous to see him again and she truly hoped her call had helped him. When they entered the club no guests where here. 

“ Mr Morningstar”, Dan said and headed to the other man who sat at the piano and played.

He stopped and looked at her husband coming closer. Unimpressed, calm and cocky like usually. 

“How can I help you Detective Douche?”

“We’ve an official court order to search the club for illegal substances or any lead that you’re involved in some illegal business”, Dan said and handed Lucifer a paper where all he had said was confirmed.

“Well then, suit yourself”, Lucifer said calmly and the officer’s started rummaging through the club.

Meanwhile Lucifer got himself another drink and once more seated himself by the piano to play. It was a soft melody and Chloe listened to him while her colleagues turned everything upside down. To her surprise, Lucifer stayed calm even though they invaded his privacy like that. After a while she stepped to him.

“Hello”, she mumbled and smiled a bit.

“Evening Detective.”

“What is it that you’re playing. It’s beautiful.”

“ Crash Test Dummies”, he simply said and Chloe laughed. 

Yes, now that he had told her, she knew the song. He continued playing and Chloe just listened. He was very good and she liked to see him play, it was so soothing. After a while he finished and while sipping from his drink sat a bit more on the edge of the stool so Chloe could join him. After his silent gesture she sat by his side.

“How are you?”, he asked when he saw the dark circles under her eyes and Dan’s angry look towards his wife who sat beside him now. 

“I’m good. Just tired”, she lied and he knew it.

“What about Daniel. He seems pretty angry.”

“ Oh he is. We broke up and he doesn’t accept it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that”, Lucifer lied. 

As he had suspected earlier when he had been at her house, she had broken up with her husband. Well their marriage hadn’t been working out in quite a while. Seems like it had been inevitable. 

“Do you want a drink?”, he offered but Chloe denied.

“I’m still at work at the moment.”

“Thanks for your call by the way”, he mumbled so no one could hear them. “It helped me to clean up a bit to make a good impression.” She looked shocked at him but he laughed. “I’m not talking about getting rid of any evidence. I don’t do drugs Detective. Well not in my club anyway.”

“I thought so”, she smiled. “I knew you have a clean business.”

“Then why this stupid raid?”

“Dan... He’s not very fond of you and wants to get you for something. Anything he can find.”

“Well I’m not very fond of him either”, Lucifer grumbled and it made her laugh.

Chloe never understood why the two men loathed each other this much. Their rivalry was simply ridiculous and childish. 

“I’m still sorry how I behaved”, she mumbled again and he waved it away.

“You already apologized. It’s fine.”

“How have things been here? Is Delilah still here? How is she by the way?”

“ Oh she’s fine. She started with university a while ago and is singing some nights at LUX. She’s very good.”

“I’m glad to hear she’s better. And what about you?”

“I’m fine. All the old self”, he joked and then continued playing.

After a while Dan stepped to them and Chloe got up immediately. Lucifer stopped and smiled at him with his arrogant smile that drove her husband wild.

“All seems to be fine, but don’t think that this is over. Chloe...”

“Goodbye Lucifer.”

“Goodbye Detective”, he said when she left with the team and her husband.

“Shall we still open like usual?”, Maze asked when she stepped to him a few minutes after.

“Sure. The show must go on”, Lucifer simply said and got up. “I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?”, she asked him but he didn’t answer and headed down to the garage. 


End file.
